Recently, a mobile device such as a cellular phone with a built-in camera has emerged and accordingly it has become possible to photograph a still image or a moving picture using the cellular phone anytime and anywhere.
Furthermore, a recent trend is that performance of the camera is getting gradually improved in photography of high resolution and high quality, and a camera module including an auto-focusing function, a macro function, and an optical zoom function is being mounted.
To ensure performance of the mounted camera module, the camera module must increase in size.
However, considering a design of the mobile device, in a case where the camera module increases in size, it is difficult to mount the camera module on the mobile device, and there is a limitation in performance.
An optical system included in such a camera module includes a plurality of lenses in order to realize an optical performance matched in their characteristics. Also, as the optical system decreases in size, it is required that each of the lenses used in the optical system is miniaturized and lightened.
For this, the lens is formed of a plastic or glass material. However, there is a limitation that a microminiature optical system is realized with the lens formed of the plastic or glass material.